


Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One time It Did) /五次Sherlock的性别无关紧要（一次至关重要）

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, 女版sherlock, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One time It Did) /五次Sherlock的性别无关紧要（一次至关重要）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One Time It Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465496) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



_第一次：_

Sherlock在现场控制住了自己，但是现在，当John在水槽边用洗涤液洗去指缝里的火药残余时，她再也不能忍住她的恼怒。

“不知道你为什么一开始觉得该跟着我。”她不悦地小声抱怨道。

“后来证明那是个好主意，不是吗？”John回答，声音平静理智得仿佛他不是正在把杀人的证据从手上消除。

“我不需要保护！”Sherlock咆哮了一句，感觉他们打从一开始就该说清楚这个。

真的，她已经在Mycroft那里受够了令人窒息的男性 _保护_ 。一开始还有Lestrade，在他意识到她是多么不能容忍这个之前。似乎他们不知怎么的仅仅因为她有胸就认为她更易受伤害或者不够能干。

文学和媒体也许用“落难女子”的形象给他们洗了脑，但是Sherlock才不上当。

John看上去对她的爆发不为所动：“对我而言你看上去需要。”

“就因为我是女人——”Sherlock开了个头，然后停下了，因为那话不对。

因为John看上去并不是自以为是的正义或者骑士风范的内疚，而是实在被弄糊涂了。

“你不是因为我是女人才跟着我的。”她明白过来，知道她是对的，但是不懂为什么。

她在John脸上搜寻线索，但是什么也没有——只有那种认为事情太过明显不必讨论的表情。

因此最终，她只是问道：“那么，所以说为什么你认为我需要人 _救_ ？”

她务必要用每一点它应得的蔑视层层堆叠把那荒谬可笑的词给埋了。*

(*注一：我翻不出来那感觉，求教。She makes sure to layer that hideous word with every drop of the disdain it deserves.)

“因为你是个傻瓜，”John说道，用几乎相同的口吻重复着他在犯罪现场说过的话。“还很可能疯了——我说真的，Sherlock，是什么让你见鬼的居然试图吃那片药？”

Sherlock没有回答。她忙着确定正在让她脸颊疼痛的笑容的起因。

John刚刚为了她枪杀了一个人。John，实质上，救了她，但并不是由于她这个性别——John保护她是由于她这个人。*

(*注二：后半句务必得上原文。but not because of what she is – John has protected her because of who she is.)

几乎与她所愿相悖，Sherlock发现她自己高兴不已。

xx

_第二次：_

Sebastian令人讨厌（总是认为他自己对女性无往不利，怨恨Sherlock喜欢化学实验更甚于他，输掉了“融化冰雪皇后”的打赌，似乎从不能理解穿过餐厅的声音*），但是那是可以预期的。

（注三：这句不明白，难道是指小提琴么，求教。never could seem to understand that sound carried across the dining hall）

她预料到了他扫视她和John的方式，然后是恶意的评论：“我想没人能更不适合做妻子了。”

她没预料到的是John和他一同笑了。

那次拜访的其余时间，她安静地愤怒着。女人应该是做饭和打扫的人这想法总是使她感到愤怒，就好像她比起迎合他人的需求来没别的事好做了（因为那是他人的需求——在办案时她可以几天不进食而且从不觉得有保持她生活空间干净的需要）。

并且从他和Sebastian一起笑了来判断，似乎John也相信居家女性的这一套。就好像她缺乏家务技能是莫名的不自然和短处似的。

她以沉默隐晦的方式显示她的不悦，像是把John关在她正调查的公寓外诸如此类的。如果他认为她是这样一个怪胎，为什么他要还操这份心来陪她查案？

“好吧，Sherlock，怎么回事？”John最终问道，“现在为止你已经给我看了一天冷脸了——那些杯子里的霉真的是个很微妙的实验吗？”

“你笑了。”她咬着牙说道，痛恨她自己听上去那么的荒谬和愚蠢的 _情绪化_ ，“Sebastian对我做出会是个坏妻子的乏味空洞的攻击——就因为他总是认为一个‘真正的女人’比起化学实验室里的实验更有兴趣和他上床——而你笑了——”

她突然停下了，对自己很恼火。她不知道为什么这使她如此苦恼，不知道为什么John对她的评价比起任何人曾有过的都意味着更多；她只知道她想要给他留下深刻印象，想要被视为，视为……

Sherlock不知道她想被视为什么，她只是想要John _看着_ 她。

“就是因为这个吗？”John说，听上去困惑不解。

Sherlock用通常的解释支持自己——那只是个玩笑，她应该放轻松，那不代表任何事，但她困惑了，当John抓着一边耳朵叹息着说出她的名字，看上去几乎是……尴尬（？）的时候。

“我只是……我以为他是指我，”John轻声道，几乎就像他不希望她听到。

“你？”Sherlock重复道，试图弄清这新情报的意思，“为什么他会指你？”

John给了她一个恼火的眼神：“Sherlock，我才是那个洗衣服的人，还有我实际上不得不唬你去烘干。我做饭，还有如果这儿整洁了那是因为我干的。还有他说话时候看着你，我觉得他知道如果这里有谁是典型的“妻子”，那就是我。”

他轻轻皱眉：“我以为我们是友好地笑——之后我才发现他是个多么卑鄙的混蛋。”

Sherlock认为那是典型的John——就算是对银行家们也愿意尽力往好处想，直到最后他们证明他错了。

xx

_第三次：_

“好吧，那可真是令人尴尬。”当最后一个护士终于关上门时John叹道。

“什么尴尬？”Sherlock问道，凭借John保证她会尽量守规矩而获准进入John的医院，还有他保证要是他们把她锁在外面她一定会爬墙翻窗户。

John如此了解她这个事实让她微笑了。

“你不得不救我，Sherlock，”John叹道，“干得不怎么样，真的。”

他听上去不可思议的逆来顺受，Sherlock隐隐感到被冒犯了。John总是救她——他为什么对她是来救他一次的那个人这么失望？

除非是那些个男性自身形象的事还有John不想被她救是因为这某种程度上意味着他的无能。

“我的意思是，”John继续道，“我才是军队训练过的那个，而他们如此轻易就制住了我！就像我说的——令人尴尬。”

哦，那是因为这个——John觉得被绑架这事给他的训练蒙羞了。好吧，Sherlock可没有。

“首先，那时你在等外卖，那就是你给他们开门的原因，”她讲道，“其次，他们打你打得很重，有几个护士坚称你逃过颅骨骨折完全是运气。我认为，在此情况下，我们可以认定你受了重伤。”

“我仍然该在发现他们没拿食物的时候意识到有些事情不对头，”John低语道，“但我更全神贯注于……”

“于Sarah。”Sherlock补完了那句话，她嗓音中有浓浓的蔑视。

John转了转眼睛，然后好像它毫无疑问会加重他的头部伤势一样脸部肌肉抽搐。“我知道你不屑于所有这些你称之为‘原始冲动’的东西，但是 _我_ 喜欢上床，多谢了。”

“妓女就是为那存在的。”Sherlock指出。

John做了个鬼脸：“我打算无视那个。”

“为什么？如果你想和人‘脱衣服’——”

“那只是其中一部分，Sherlock！”John厉声说道，看上去被激怒了，“瞧，我知道你似乎不‘需要’这种事，但是如果我只想要高潮，我自己能搞定。对我来说是那种……联系。知道别人因为在意你而试着让你愉快，你也为他们做同样的事情。”

Sherlock不确定该怎么反应，John放缓了声音：“看，我知道你似乎不喜欢Sarah，但是请——给她个机会？”他绽开一个无力的微笑，“我的女友和我最好的朋友吵架，这可不令人愉快。”

曾经，听到John称她为他最好的朋友会使她感到温暖。那么为什么现在她只觉得……失望？

也许是因为她意识到那正是John是如何看待她的——他的朋友。即使异性朋友间的友情常常预示着讨厌的性紧张感，但是对John来说她只是他的朋友，她的性别无关她对他的意义。

她记得一周前的一天，那时她在淋浴时突发灵感，湿漉漉地滴着水跑出去翻阅案子的照片。那时John在客厅，他的反应只是告诉她在冻到之前至少拿毛巾擦干自己。

Sherlock对他完全自然的态度困惑不解。

“我上过医学院，Sherlock——你又没有我没见过的东西，各种方面来说。”

她很好奇，还问了他怎么能像那样关闭他的惊觉反射。John的回答是环境——她不是为他而裸露的，所以那不性感。

她是他的朋友，所以他一点也没把她当做潜在的爱人。

Sherlock应该高兴——她的性别对John来说无关紧要，那不该安慰地松一口气吗？

那么为什么她发现自己期望的正相反呢？

xx

_第四次：_

“Sherlock，快跑！”

再一次的，John试图保护她。这一次，不惜牺牲生命以保证这个叫Moriarty的男人不会有机会再纠缠她。

John的胳膊锁住那个男人的脖子，那可怕的炸药外套压在Moriarty背上，激光瞄准点在他们身上缓慢移动，好像狙击手试图射出不会让塞姆汀塑胶炸药爆炸的一枪。如果她跑了，John很可能甚至在她出门前就死了。

当然，这些都基于Sherlock打算离开他的假设，但从没发生。

Moriarty嘲笑着John，好像他无私的行为是什么值得嘲笑的事情，通过John僵住的样子，Sherlock能够准确知道那瞬间激光瞄准点转到了她身上。

下一秒钟他退开了，为了再次保护她。

到如今，Sherlock知道John试图保护她不是轻视她的性别——从来不是。它只是John的本性：保护。如果他能一肩分担他关心的人的痛苦或危险，他会毫不犹豫这么做的。

有一度，她也许会为Moriarty的提议心动——追逐的诱惑，起舞的诱惑，永远不再无聊的诱惑——但是现在……现在那只留给她一片冰冷。Moriaty看着John，仿佛他并不重要，仿佛他是该处理掉的东西，而Sherlock知道只要Moriarty活着，John永远也不会安全。

所以她尽她所能确保Moriarty _不会_ 活下来。

xx

_第五次：_

Sherlock _鄙视_ 月经。不适是小问题，可以用镇痛药对付，但她痛恨荷尔蒙大量分泌使她的情绪陷入混乱。

毕竟，她不介意长时间不进食的有一个原因是——那令人愉快的副作用之一是停经。她甚至考虑过永远保持体重过轻，只为了摆脱它们，但这使她太虚弱而无力支撑着找出罪犯。

总还有避孕药，但是坦白说，那甚至 _更糟_ 。

（吐槽：这个可卡因变成避孕药真是……）

所以，在读从投递口扔进来的卡片时，Sherlock将毁灭她的全然的恐慌归咎于她不合理的荷尔蒙。

_那小宠物怎么样了？我总想要只自己的狗，你懂的。_

她确信那是Moriarty说他再次带走了John的方式，而当她给诊所打电话被告知他出去吃午饭了时，她做了最坏的打算。

那就是为什么，当她从带她去诊所的出租车里匆忙爬出来（可能在他休息时被绑架，她需要确认他不是在附近被抓的），她突然停住了思路，看见John看上去吃饱喝足地向诊所走来。

当她以为他在Moriarty手上受苦时，看到John安然无恙的突然震撼和过剩的荷尔蒙使她挥舞手臂扑向John并拥抱了他。

John大约是男性中的中等身材而Sherlock在女性中身材高挑，那意味着他们几乎一样高。有时候Sherlock有一种度量准确差别和干脆决定打赌押一边的冲动，因为这似乎随姿势和鞋子变化，但是此刻她所能想到的是这把她放到了一个能完美用胳膊环住他肩膀和把她的脸颊贴上他的角度。

John只愣了一瞬间，就放松了肩膀的紧张线条，回抱了她。他没有喋喋不休陈词滥调或者喃喃低语安慰的话——他只是抱着她。

Sherlock得出关心很可怕的结论。现在她有了John活着毫发无伤的证据，以靠着她的他身体的货真价实的重量和他头发的气味的形式，她对于她太快做下结论和John有危险这一想法使她变得彻底没用感到困窘。

“抱歉，”她生硬地说道，退回去掸掸身上的灰尘以避开John的眼睛，“有个威胁还有……嗯，荷尔蒙，就这样。”

“别跟我来这套，Sherlock，”John说道，用那种让Sherlock想揍他的温和理解的声音。

她很清楚大部分时候她讨厌典型的性别角色，但对她有好处时她完全愿意用那些陈词滥调。

“这完全对头，考虑到这是我的‘每个月总有那么几天’*，用俗话来说——”

（*注四：我RP了，原文为‘time of the month'）

“是吗？”

Sherlock停顿了一下：“我认为你很清楚——有人说过我变得更急躁了。”

John轻哼一声：“Sherlock，你一直都很急躁。”

他的口气不是在挑剔——正相反，坦率如同他在说明一个简单的道理，惊人又骇人的 _妥协_ 。

“瞧，Sherlock，”John开始道，紧张地抓着后脑勺，“从用泳池那时起到现在你就有点受惊——别那么看我，你知道这是真的——还有你说有个威胁的事，对吗？你很担心，你需要个拥抱——那完全可以理解。”

他咧嘴笑了：“毕竟，如果有人威胁你而我不能马上找到你，我觉得我会需要个拥抱。”

“但我怀疑你会不会在街上扑上来突袭我，”Sherlock小声道，不知不觉感觉好多了。

“这可很难说。”John只说了这么一句。

xx

_一次至关重要：_

“不！”

“但是John——”

“没得选！”

Sherlock皱了皱眉，不禁又挖苦道：“如果你有看有效期哪怕一眼……”

“Sherlock，当我拿出个避孕套准备和你做爱时，我保证有效期是我考虑的最后一件事情！”John抢白道。

就片刻，Sherlock允许她自己为这无意识的称赞高兴一下。那真是很不公平，John在性方面是如此令人惊叹，虽然因此她经常觉得她做得很糟——当你的伴侣打定主意把你降成一种只对愉悦刺激有反应的低等生命形态时，很难专注于技术。

她从未如此享受性，她不完全确定这是由于John的技巧还是她对他的情感依恋。这是那种需要试验的问题，但是当他们提出这个关于他们关系的新观点时，John明确表示了专属权。太明确了，真的，仿佛不忠不是个他过去曾和别人有过的问题。有时候Sherlock想见见那个人，就像她对当他们无疑是智力有缺陷时是怎么开始呼吸和走路的相当有兴趣一样。

毕竟，有哪个神志正常的人在有了John Watson后还会想找别人？

可是Sherlock还是对John的疏忽很生气。避孕套是他的——确保它们被恰当地管理好是他的责任！而现在没有它们John拒绝做爱。

“为什么不？”她问道，“我们都没有病——”

“因为你没吃避孕药，所以有怀孕的风险，”John立刻说道。

Sherlock再次皱眉。

“别气了，”John叱道，滑得近一些，亲吻她的下颌边，“还有别的选择，你知道。举例来说，愉悦的、传统的口交。”

Sherlock暗暗发现John对于床上专有名词的运用相当讨人喜欢，通常像那样的提议会得到她热切的赞同。但不是今晚。

“我想被 _操_ 。”她 _说_ （说——她可 _没_ 哀求，随便John怎么说。）。

一阵静默。

“试过肛交吗？”John询问，Sherlock相当喜欢他询问时毫不紧张犹豫。

“没，”她回答，“你呢？”

“双性恋，Sherlock，还记得吗？”

“上还是下？”

（吐槽：其实我想翻成：攻还是受？）

“都有。”

有趣，肯定之后要调查的，但是现在Sherlock有另外的问题：“你觉得我会喜欢吗？”

John耸耸肩：“这是个人喜好，真的——有人喜欢，有人讨厌，没试过你不会知道。”

“那么我们来试试。”

“棒极了，我去拿润滑剂。”

xx


End file.
